The Battle Not Fought
by lilleys
Summary: When Bella's 18th birthday party is gatecrashed by Peter ,Charlotte and the Major the Cullens are in for the adventure of their very long lives as Bella and Jasper follow the path of their destiny , finding battles , themselves and love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle Not Fought.

Chapter 1

Major Jasper Whitlock was sat staring at a book he wasn't reading in a cosy chair by the fireplace in his room , he was pondering his feelings and they were making him edgier by the second ,it was not a feeling he was comfortable with .Something was coming and he knew he didn't like it, but he knew he was damn well going to be ready .Jasper was always ready .  
>Jasper knew he could rely on what he thought of as his sixth sense , his talent and his vampire instincts, they had never misled him . He had no doubts they would now .<br>Everything that was wrong involved the human girl Isabella Swan and so not for the first time and as Edward was at school and well away from his thoughts he let them linger on the fragile human girl they had all come to love ,she concerned him ,ever since she had jumped headfirst into the lives of his family , she had concerned him . Jaspers mind was constantly wandering to her and lingering , he was as obsessed with her as the rest of his family and he knew she was a part of him now as much as all of them .  
>Jasper didn't like the way his thoughts had turned that morning he felt she was in danger , and he definatly didn't like it .<br>Neither did he like the way Edward and Alice were interfering with her life and he knew their feelings were all wrong .  
>From the day Bella had walked into Forks high School Alice had been feeling strange to him, guilt , loss, longing , hate ,love ,obsession , deception , and always , always for the first time in years ,fear . It was a rollercoaster of emotions that confused him and he knew were just plain wrong . The words and actions Alice threw herself into with unaccountable enthusiasm daily made absolutely no sense . Alice had always been a little crazy and a hell of a lot manic and seldom made much sense ,but since she had met Bella , keeping her calm and steady had almost become a full time job for Jasper . It had always taken some work .<br>Edward was another story , the love he felt was a light breeze , a new feeling to Edward , to Jasper it felt soft and somewhat pleasant , but no where near the depths of Carlisle and Esmes love . However underneath was a well of dark emotions that just kept sinking deeper, depths of obsession and control and almost panic that would frighten Jasper , if Jasper ever felt fear that was .  
>Edward was starting to drown in them ,becoming unstable , unsafe , near to a point he was going to break , dangerous to the family and most of all dangerous to Bella and that was something for some unknown reason Jasper could no longer allow.<br>So Jasper sat and continued to think , Jasper needed a plan.  
>One hour later Jasper was still there , yet not , the more he thought of Bella being in danger the less he liked it. The less he liked it the more he became someone else , someone dangerous ,someone convinced protecting Isabella Swan was his job and nothing and nobody was going to stop him, of that he had no doubt .<br>When he rose from his chair and threw the book aside and stalked down to the library he was almost someone else ,and he was defiantly dangerous.

Carlisle was enjoying an afternoon free from the hospital in his library , he was leant back with his feet on the desk easily completing the cryptic clues of the crossword puzzle in the daily paper . Puzzles were a secret pleasure of his he knew the family would tease him about if they knew , it made him feel a strange sense of satisfaction when all the blanks were neatly filled in with his stylish calligraphy .  
>When Jasper walked in he glanced up smiling looking forward to a light conversation with a man he loved as a son , but something in the tight calm of Jaspers face, the steady walk instead of the usual careless stagger and the serious look in Jaspers eye had him sitting straight , pulling his chair under his desk and asking "what can i do for you Jasper?"<br>Jasper took the seat opposite calmly and crossed his arms across his chest , " it's Isabella . i am worried about her. Edwards control is slipping. His emotions are wrong , Alices too .Carlisle i feel something is wrong .we need to protect her she is a part of this family now."  
>Carlisle looked at Jasper, he was a little surprised , " i don't think Edward would hurt her son, he loves her , we all do ."<br>Jasper was not satisfied , his eyes darkened , his gaze became compelling ,and his voice a little deeper and more commanding , "Carlisle " he said seriously , "Everything i know. Everything i am tells me something bad is coming , it's coming here and it's coming soon and it's something to do with Isabella."  
>Carlisle was immediately concerned , and thoughtful, and even though he did not like to admit it a little afraid . Carlisle thought he understood Jasper perhaps better than anyone in the family , the stories he had heard from his friends and especially the conversations with Eleazar and Peter made him well aware of the unknown and unimaginable powers and talents that lay within Jasper , if Jasper was worried there was something to worry about .<br>After some thought Carlisle asked quietly "Do you think she is in danger son ? " , Jaspers gaze was unwavering , his posture rigid , his answer certain . " yes, Carlisle , what are your orders ?" .  
>Carlisle was unsure , his eyes narrowed with worry and concern Jasper was not himself and if there had been any doubt about Jaspers pronouncement that something was wrong before , there was none now at all . Carlisle wasn't sure where the danger may come from , he was slightly terrified it could be from Jasper himself .<br>Carlisle sat quietly considering what was to be done in a silent yet serious stare off with Jasper for some time, when the sound of a car turning into the pathway that led to the Cullen house was heard he was glad to be distracted , he smiled as he realised Emmet and Rosalie had returned , and glanced at the clock .  
>Carlisle attempted to sound reassuring as he turned to Jasper , " Jasper , i know you will do whatever it takes to protect this family and especially Isabella our weakest member , i am behind you one hundred percent on that. Em and Rose are here and Alice and Edward and Bella will be here for the party soon, after the party i will call a family meeting and we can consult everyone and talk to Edward ,whatever it is i am sure we can deal with it as a family and work it all out together . we always do."<br>Jasper was not convinced or pleased with the way this conversation had gone but still he rose and walked to the door , as he walked out he glanced back at Carlisle , "we will do whatever it takes then . " he said ominously and vanished through the door.  
>As Carlisle was walking to the garage with Esme to welcome back Em and Rose Jasper was pacing in his bedroom , he reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone , it was answered with a laughing voice that he knew and trusted more than anyone on this earth.<br>" I had a feeling i would be hearing from you today Jasper , how's it hanging my man ? guess what,,,,"  
>Jasper was not in the mood for entertainment or disrespect , "Peter" he barked , " I have a situation here i need you , get your ass to Forks and Report for a briefing right the fuck now!." The phone was flipped shut and slammed onto the desk . Jasper grinned and eyed his watch , he gave them 2 hours and a few minutes to be here . Jasper had made his plans and was satisfied .<br>Jasper had an hour to make a quick hunt and prepare for the party. Shit was going to hit the fan tonight he knew it, he was sick of dealing with his minds questions and he was damn sure it was time he had answers, and come Carlisles family meeting tonight , he was going to get them ,he was Major Jasper Whitlock and for the first time , in a long time ,he felt like it , and he was going to act like it too , as he ripped off his shirt and ran towards the forest laughing, eager for the kill , he knew he was looking forward to it .

Peter Whitlock knew shit , good shit , bad shit ,wierd shit and holy shit , Peter knew shit he couldnt even classify . Peter sometimes thought he even knew all the unknown shit in the world it was just on the tip of his tongue waiting to be told ,he just hadn't tasted it yet ., he snickered to himself at his thoughts , shit on the tongue was not a good thing in anyone's book except maybe his .  
>Peter didn't need any all shit knowing tasting talent to tell him who he had just spoken to on the phone tho , and neither did his wife who was stood staring at him , having heard every word . Charlottes eyes were brighter but her smile was serious and slightly fearful.<br>Peter grinned "char , this is gonna be awesome , don't worry i'm telling ya ,get ready for the best ride of your life that aint me! ."  
>Charlotte chuckled , she trusted her husband and even if the major was a scary mother he was her brother and sire ,she knew he loved them ,and they loved him . They owed him their lives and if he needed them there was no way they were staying away. Pete seemed to think good times were ahead so she wasn't worried and looked forward to new adventures ,life had been a little bit flat since the major had left them .<br>The two vampires did not waste time they flitted around the house and turned things off and packed a small bag locked up and were running as fast as they could , which was very , very fast , towards Forks within a few minutes . As they hit the unpopulated forest north of their modest house and about 2 hours running south of forks Peter let out three huge whoops of joy and excitement and grinned down as his wife , "the Majors back for happy times!" he sang . His excitement and giggles were infectious , " the pixies gonna get it! Na na Na Na na." , " we'r gonna kick some ass's " . The tune was bad and the singing deliberatly out of tune but Charlotte had to laugh with him , her eyes sparkled deep and red with excitement like polished rubies , "the Majors back ,the Majors back, the Majors back" she sang .They were in the perfect mood for a party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a muddy and bloody Jasper that approached the Cullen house some time later , shirtless and in filthy tattered slacks he stood at the edge of the forest and assessed the situation in the house . He was feeling somewhat satisfied with his hunt and the burn was as dull as it ever got . Jasper was feeling pleased with himself and in total control , the bear he had found and savagely sucked dry had not appeased his mood for a fight.  
>Inside the house Alice was dancing around her emotions a wild and wacky mix Jasper didn't even bother trying to decipher, she was doing something with what sounded like cutlery and Jasper was sure he could smell some kind of food ,it did not smell good .<br>Em , Rosalie and Esme were as he expected , chatting and relaxing in the so called great room , their emotions were an unsurprising blend of anticipation ,affection and eagerness for the party . Rosalie of course had some annoyance and a lack of patience, still her emotions were honest and he admired her when she let herself bite.  
>From the sounds and smells coming from Carlisle and Esmes room Carlisle was showering and dressing . His emotions were anxious and fearful but he was trying to bury them and preparing to appear his usual warm welcoming self. Jasper was unsure if he was hiding them from himself or everyone else ,this was also as Jasper expected. Jasper was a man not often surprised.<br>All this had taken Jasper perhaps a minute and he realised he was a little tight on time ,so taking two powerful strides he leapt easily across Esmes garden and jumped onto the balcony that rested below his and Alices room, ripped off his torn slacks , ignored the suit waiting for him on the bed , the welcomes from the rest of the family below and the annoying reminder from his wife to not be late and strode naked into the shower .  
>Less than five minutes later, dressed in a black button up shirt , faded levi's and desert boots he joined the rest of family and took up his favourite position at the back of the room , just as he leant back against the wall in what he thought was a non threatening pose he heard Edwards Volvo swing into the drive . With a grin at Emmet , and a wink at Esme and a shrug at a frowning Alice Jasper prepared to enjoy himself . Anticipating smelling Bella had long been one of Jaspers not so secret pleasures and when Edward caught his thoughts it always annoyed him in the most delightful way .<p>

As Edward dragged an unenthusiastic Bella into the room Jasper took a few moments to study his nemesis . Bella was dressed in an outfit Alice must have chosen because she was feeling pretty damn uncomfortable and it was formal in a way Bella would never have chosen before Alice got her hands on her, she was trying to act cool and casual but was mighty irritated at Edward and Alice .  
>It was obvious to Jasper she did not want to be here ,not for a party anyway .<br>The blush that annoyed Bella so much graced her face but she ignored it well and the smiles and love she extended towards the family was totally genuine , as was her gratitude and pleasure in their company . She was fearless as always and showed absolutely no sign she was surrounded by vampires either inside or out . Her scent was divine .  
>Jasper summed all this up in two words in about two seconds, one of them was beautiful and the other one was stupid.<br>For the millionth time Jasper wondered what drew them all to Bella , whatever the mystery was , the draw was in irresistible action tonight so he gave into it and moved closer to stand by Em as he returned from installing the stereo gift for her truck . When Bella raised her eyes to meet Jaspers she smiled and thanked him, her emotions hit him to the chest like a blow, her love and gratitude he got , but there was something else , subtle yet sweet , had it been directed at anyone else he would of called it understanding.  
>It was at that instant that the instincts that had kept Jasper alive when any other vampire would have been ashes jumped to life and put him on full alert . The shit was about to go down right this second and Jaspers plan was already fucked .<br>To Jasper things seemed to happen in slow motion , Bella flicked a wrist and caught her finger on a piece of paper that had became an unsuspecting human death trap . It was just one drop of blood but for Edward , and for Jasper ,it was a push that shoved them over the edge and into the well . Fortunately for Jasper he was used to deep waters and had learnt to swim a long time ago .  
>It didn't take a genius to realise everyone would go into panic mode and direct it all at Jasper.<br>The time Jasper spent taking them out would of saved Bella being thrown by Edward into a clusterfuck of glass , which could have been a whole lot worse than it was , still he didn't blame them for not trusting him, sometimes he didn't trust himself .  
>Jasper knew Em was targeting him so in one swing he threw out his left arm and backhanded Rosalie who was just behind Em in the face ,his knuckles smashed nicely into her perfect nose and he almost grimaced , he knew how bad that hurt , he had wanted to punch Rose for a long time so he decided not to feel bad about it or pull his punch after all he wanted her to go down and to stay down , and not in the nice way . At the same time he was considering Emmet so he let his elbow jab back full throttle into Em's chest , as Em and Rose fell Jasper stamped hard on Em's kneecap and heard a satisfactory crunch .<br>Stamping down on Emmets knee had given Jasper the launch he needed to fly across the room and in less than a nanosecond he was across the room and had Edward by the throat . Jasper let himself take a tiny moment to enjoy having his hands right where he had wanted them for a long time before slamming Edward into the floor as hard as he could ,creating a small crater in the middle of the great room , following up with a hefty punch into Edwards chest just for the hell of it .  
>As Jasper glanced up he took stock of the vampires that remained . Em was being an idiot and trying to get up convinced Jasper was after Bella's blood .Esme was looking at Carlisle but getting ready to jump Jasper , probably more out of concern for Edward than anyone else .<br>Alice had for once done the right thing and was sat sobbing in the corner with her hands on her head .  
>The only one who perhaps had a clue what the hell had just happened was Carlisle who just stood frozen staring at Edward in shock and disappointment .<br>Only one thing concerned Jasper at the moment , all of them, all of the vampires had darkening eyes , which reminded him of Bella and made him hastily decide he had to end this prematurely , unfortunately .  
>It Seemed to Jasper it was time for some much needed air so he decided to make use of the annoyance that was Edward ,whom he still had in a death grip below him. Sadly for Edward he was still crazed with bloodlust and whining for Bella's blood like a hungry dog . Jasper decided to fix Edwards little problem and punched him in the throat collapsing it nicely , then jerking Edward up he launched him like a rocket at the glass wall opposite him which smashed obligingly letting in the much needed air and raining huge daggers of glass onto Esme , taking her out of the action .<br>Jasper now had the space and distance he wanted between himself and the others , this gave him the moment he wanted to throw out enough fear to take them all down , he added a few of his tamer growls for effect , after all this was his family , sadly they went down fast and stayed down .  
>These vampires were so tame and civilised it was almost amusing to Jasper newborns would of got up at least twice.<br>Once they were all down and terrified it didn't take long for Jasper to start taking control of the situation and he growled out his orders . "Back the Hell up , kneel , and put your hands on your fucking heads! " which they all did ,to Jaspers dissapontment .  
>After a few moments the air from the once glass wall started filtering into the room and they began to free themselves from the bloodlust craze but Jasper decided to maintain the positions , and the stare down , till Pete and Charlotte arrived.<p>

Glancing around the room Jasper decided things had not gone as badly as they could have , everyone was right where he wanted them .  
>Bella was safe and relatively unharmed , she had stayed down exactly where she fell and was leant with her back to the wall right where she landed when Edward had thrown her . The cut on her arm was minor and not giving her a lot of pain.<br>Jasper could tell from Bellas emotions she was not freaking out too much and she would be fine for now , she also , was right where he wanted her which was behind him  
>Jasper hadn't planned on Bella being here for any of this but it may turn out for the best that she was .<br>The one thing he wanted for everyone's comfort was for the bleeding to stop but he was not prepared to trust Carlisle yet ,or undermine his own authority by doing the be nice . Jasper came up with a solution and ripped off his shirt , tearing it into strips and dropping them into her lap .  
>Looking down into Bella's wide and teary eyes he felt an unwanted and irritating urge to comfort her , so he attempted a smile and said softly , " Bella , no one's going to get hurt , everyone just needs to listen to me and do what i say. I am here to protect you , this whole thing is not your fault , you cut yourself and Edward lost it ,it's in our nature , shit happens ya know ? now bind up that wound and stop the bloodflow if you can . If i am not mistaken some friends of mine are about to arrive , but they will not hurt you , trust me . "<br>When Bella gave Jasper a small nod and a whispered ok he turned his attention back to the family. Taking a dominant stance at the head of the room Jasper knew he made an intimidating figure and the lack of a shirt would display his scars and add to the overall effect .  
>Jasper was keeping a steady flow of lethargy , fear and subservience flood into the room , it was a winning mix he knew from experience.<br>Glancing at the clock Jasper realised less than three minutes had passed since that drop of blood had hit the airwaves and gave himself a pat on the back ,he was that good .  
>Peter and Charlotte were almost there , he could hear vampire footsteps in the distance .<br>Jaspers eyes focused on his friends as they neared the Cullen house , he took them in . Peter had a hand behind his back and was obviously hiding something . The music from the ipod around his neck was only just discernable to Jaspers sharp ears but the tune appeared to be "lets get this party started" .Charlotte had a large red helium balloon tied to her wrist . Jaspers eyes narrowed with suspicion but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

As Peter and Charlotte approached the Cullen house a few things became quickly obvious , things were a little more serious than they had expected and Jasper had started the party without them . The glass wall of the Cullen house lay in ruins on what once was a neat lawn and Edward seemed to be the cause . Edward was laying on his back in a tangle of twisted metal and glass , his throat was caved in and he had a fist sized hole in his chest that had to hurt . Even so he was still and unmoving his eyes black and staring at what appeared to be a bleeding human female who was sat on the floor against the wall behind Jasper .  
>Edwards eyes were crazed with bloodlust but he was unable or too afraid to move .<br>Jasper himself was in a stance they had often seen a long time ago but was never the less surprising to see now, his chest was bare , his many scars and bites flashing their warning and he had his arms crossed over his chest . For the first time in decades he was in jeans and what could only be described as kick ass boots that were shining with what looked like venom. Charlotte thought he looked happy . Peter thought he looked ready to kill someone and was suitably cautious.  
>AS they crunched over the broken glass and stepped into the great room they glanced at the rest of the family ,they were sat on the floor , backs to the wall facing Jasper and looking a little worse for wear .<br>Rosalie's perfect face was ruined but looked to be healing .Emmet's right leg was somewhat bent and flat . Esme was a tattered mess ,pieces of the glass wall and venom were twinkling in the gaps of her clothes like fairy lights and Alice was sat in the corner , hands on her head sobbing silently and rocking like the insane woman she was .  
>Carlisle seemed to be the only one unharmed , but even so he was somehow giving off a broken image .<br>Peter carefully walked into the crater that once may have been the middle of the great room and stopped at what he thought might be a safe distance from his brother .  
>Peter had already assessed the situation and came to the conclusion that the human Jasper was so obviously and obliviously guarding was the cause of this little scrap and already had a working theory . When Peter leant to peer around Jasper and get a clearer look at her , Jaspers warning growl was low and predatory , his theory fast became a thesis .<br>Peter did not want to annoy Jasper , in fact Peter had an idea that he was in more danger from his brother than ever before but he just could not resist , so he gave his best dazzle the human smile and even threw in a wink , before pulling the hand from behind his back and holding out a present wrapped in pretty polka dot paper and tied with a black bow , " Happy Bithday honey! "  
>When Jasper snatched the present ,threw it to the floor and stamped it into a pancake Peter looked around the room innocently ,<br>" I seem to have made some sort of Faux pas ." he said .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The arrival of Peter and Charlotte was something of a relief to Jasper , they were people he trusted and he knew he could rely on them .Jasper knew the answers he was seeking lay with Alice and interrogating his wife of the last 50 or so years did not rest well with him .  
>Jasper was hoping Peter and Charlotte would get him through the confrontation without any unnecessary deaths.<br>Peters nonchalant arrival and one man comedy act did not annoy him it was typical of Peter and expected , however the proffering of the present had . Jasper had underestimated the danger of paper to Bella once and did not intend to do so again.  
>Jasper was just about to call Peter out on his idiocy when a burst of humour hit him from behind and he realised it was from Bella herself as he turned to look at her he saw her eyes were wide and sparkling and she was unsuccessfully trying to contain her laughter , even as it amused him he didn't understand it and he wondered if perhaps it was hysteria . Another crazy woman was not something he wanted to deal with .<br>Peter had watched this little interaction with interest but decided explanations were long overdue . He had concluded that someone had tried to hurt this little human which seemed like a stupid idea when Jasper was obviously so fond of her ,and he wanted to know why , "well major , i think it's time you introduced us to your human friend and told us what the hell is happening here ? ".  
>As Jasper reached a hand down and pulled Bella to her feet he decided it was time for explanations too but decided to make it brief<br>" Pete ,Charl , this is Isabella Swan , she goes to school with us in Forks and some time ago she became aware of what we are ,she is currently Edwards girlfriend and a friend of this family , this little get together went to hell tonight when she got a paper cut and Edward decided to drain her , seems to me the rest of this family aint so controlled either as what you see here is the aftermath of me stopping that shit."  
>When Peter just nodded Jasper tried to continue but was not entirely sure of how to continue ,emotions , instincts and feelings were harder to explain , still he made a feeble attempt , "it's more complex tho Pete , people are telling lies and their emotions are all wrong and something's going down but i can't quite work it out , and Alice is just crazier than ever , i need answers before it drives me crazy too ."<p>

Charlotte had been stood at the back of the room observing and listening carefully as the whole scene played out . Seeing the major upset and almost ranting disturbed her it was so uncharacteristic of him . She had noted with interest that when the human had laughed the atmosphere of the whole room had lightened , even the Cullen's seemed less stressed and her mind began to catch up with her shit knowing husbands . The human was important to the major , he had trashed his family for her and so , she was important to Charlotte . Heck she was almost family.  
>Charlotte watched a lot of what most people called daytime tv , her favourite genre was the type where the humans got sick and operated on . Peter called it vampire porn and teased her about it mercilessly . Charlotte was no Doctor like Carlisle but still she wasn't stupid , she had a vampires brain and she had picked up a lot . It seemed to her that any human who had just watched a vampire fight that involved Jasper , almost been sucked dry by her boyfriend and then introduced to two strange red eyed vampires must be in shock , in her mind the laughter confirmed it . The treatment for shock on tv always seemed to be something sweet to eat and a drink of some kind so as she listened to Jasper and Peter she decided to take matters into her own hands.<br>Charlotte strolled into the house and gave the Cullen's what she hoped was a reassuring smile and headed towards the kitchen . On her way she couldn't help but notice the pretty cake.

As Charlotte walked casually past them the Cullen's became aware they were no longer being held hostage by the crippling emotions that had held them immobile and unthinking for so long .  
>Slowly they began to feel it was safe for them to move ,none of them were stupid enough to step towards Jasper or Bella . They had all realised what had actually happened and were feeling quite ashamed of themselves for instantly thinking the danger would come from Jasper , that Edward was to blame , and , that Jasper had in fact saved Bella from all of them .<br>Without speaking but using eye contact and head nods Carlisle drifted off to see what could be done to assist Edward and Esme moved to comfort Alice . Em and Rose were taking care of each other and whispering to each other quietly but seriously .  
>All of them were paying close attention to the conversation being held between Peter and Jasper . All of them were confused. When Esme reached Alice she took her into her arms and hugged her close , murmering "shhh's " and throwing out other comforting sounds. Esme did not understand what had made Alice break down so badly or why her mate was not comforting her until she heard Alice's almost silent and repeated whispers , "he's going to take my head off, he's going to take my head off." , when she heard them she was afraid .<br>when she glanced up to see Jasper pulling Bella to her feet , she thought she understood.  
>Peter was watching his brother as he talked and trying to not feel his own anger and distress . Peter had known from the first time he had met the what he called " that crazy witch " that she was up to no good . This day had been a long time coming , but once the major was set on something changing his mind was difficult if not impossible .<br>It hurt Peter to admit that at the time he had thought things would soon sort themselves out and meanwhile he and Charlotte could enjoy some well deserved couple time , in their way they had abandoned the major in his hour of need .  
>While the major talked ,Peter had understood more of what was not said than what was said , reluctant to address the elephant in the room he was glad of the distraction when his wife joined them , one hand holding a plate with a slice of cake , the other a glass flute and clutching a champagne bottle under her arm.<br>As Charlotte joined the group Jasper gave her his best "what the fuck?" look , but when Charlotte just shrugged and said "she needs something i think she's in shock ."  
>Jaspers eyes turned to Bella ,since helping her to her feet she had just stood in place observing the room in her quiet way and in what Jasper concluded was a bemused daze , Charlotte may have a point, so he took the cake from her and shoved it towards Bella with a mumbled "yeah um you should eat ."<br>Peter took the champagne bottle with excitement in his eyes and proclaimed " i always wanted to do this!" Jasper nudged Bella and smiled , together they watched Peter pop the cork , spray the room and then proceed to spill more wine onto himself than he got into the glass . When he held the glass out out towards Bella with a proud flourish they both rolled their eyes.

While Bella took the wine and cake , her gaze wandered over the rest of the Cullen's and lingered on Carlisle as he crouched over Edward . This did not go unnoticed by Jasper . she seemed to swallow a sob as her eyes met his and her vioce was broken when she spoke , "will they be ok ?." she asked .  
>For reasons still unknown to Jasper, Jasper momentarily lost control of his own hand and it reached out to gently rest on Bella's shoulder , it was the first time , in all the months they had known each other that they had touched so completely and he struggled to resist the urge to pull her to him and touch more of her , much more , her warmth was amazing and a part of Jaspers vampire mind took off to make its own fantasies he knew he would return to later .<br>Jasper deliberately ignored all this , and when he answered her his voice was solid and reassuring " Bella , they will be fine, you know we are vampires, We don't break ." and then he snickered and grinned , " besides i went easy on them ." For a moment Jasper paused and seemed to struggle to continue . The majority of his mind was lost to the fantasies he was not ready to admit but still he struggled on , his voice determined  
>" Bella you know something aint right , you heard what i said to Pete ,you know what we need to do now honey , we got to get our answers and i reckon we know who to ask . "<br>When Jaspers eyes met Bellas they were softer than anyone had ever seen them.

Bella sighed , for a long time she had been thinking everything was too good to be true . In her mind the love Edward claimed he had for her was not understandable, she did not feel worthy , but it was more than that . what interest could a vampire really have in an insignificant human ? .  
>Edwards explanations of the nature of vampires had never made sense to her .The things he had told her were contradictory to the things she had seen . Jasper was a danger to her but had saved her . Sex with her was too dangerous , yet Edward could handle paper , and flowers and piano keys , in phoenix he had even drank her blood and stopped yet one drop tonight appeared to be more than he could handle . When Bella had seen Edwards face tonight , snarling and feral and ready to kill she knew without doubt that if it hadn't been for Jasper she would be dead already .<br>The reality was that she, Bella Swan understood nothing. The few moments she had spent on the floor contemplating her death while Jasper fought his own family to keep her alive had slapped her mind into sudden clarity .  
>The love Bella felt for Edward and the whole Cullen clan had never seemed real . Everything had happened so fast ,too fast . Everyone and everything was perfect , too perfect , and the reality was she was out of her depths and that if reality was not real , that meant it was manufactured .<br>Bella was not as stupid as Jasper thought, it was not a great leap of her imagination to see who had been running the show.  
>Alices visions , and Edwards talent guided everyone . How could Alice have not seen tonights disaster ? or James attack ? or even heard his phone call to her arranging the ballet studio rendevouz ? Alice had been in the next room for christ's sake .<br>Bella did not know Jasper well , he had been a constant , quiet , unassuming presence that kept to the background and observed .Bella realised his family seemed to interact as little with him as he did with them or her .  
>Bella recalled how Jasper had unquestionably and in recollection easily killed James to save her , and also how easily he had saved her again tonight.<br>As Bella pondered Jaspers actions she swiftly came to the conclusion she had no choice other than to trust him, after all it appeared he too was a victim of the circumstances they now found themselves in.  
>Bella raised her eyes to examine the three vampires that stood with her . She felt no fear of them in fact a strange kind of connection which she knew she would be thinking about later . Still she knew she could delay no longer and if she was honest with herself she did not want to wait . Bella felt angry and confused and used and worst of all weak, so it was with a firm , determined voice she stated , " We need to talk to Alice."<p>

The looks , nods , sighs and acceptance between the group of four seemed to be unanimous. It appeared to the watching Cullen's that they turned as one to stare into the corner of the room where Alice still sobbed in Esme's arms.  
>Unsurprisingly it was Jasper that made the first move , his eyes flickered to Peter and then to Bella meaningfully . Peter understood his orders and the reason he and Charlotte were here became clear . They would protect Bella .<br>When Jasper turned and stalked towards Alice the rest of the room seemed to stop , breathless and motionless . A thick and serious atmosphere had filled the air , it was heavy, it reminded Bella of the feeling she had before a thunderstorm , when the air was hot and sultry and silent with anticipation and dread.  
>As Jasper moved Bella could not help but notice the way he moved , she had not seen many half naked men and Jasper was shirtless , his muscles rippled powerfully over his chest and back and the tightness of his jeans and occasional glint of venom on his skin enhanced each tiny movement of his body no matter how small . Not that anything was small about Jasper . It was obvious to Bella that Jasper was the dominant force in the room , the ultimate predator, his confident swagger told her so , it was also obvious he had no fear and that the rest of the room would watch and not interfere . They were afraid . Jasper was the top cat and he knew it , and everyone else seemed to know it too.<br>Bella could not explain the thrill it gave her just to watch him.  
>When Jasper reached the corner that held a sobbing Alice and Esme he paused and crossed his arms . Jasper was not looking forward to this but he knew it had to be done , he also knew he would do whatever he had to do and that this confrontation had been almost a year in the making.<br>Jasper's gaze was hard , serious , determined and held no sympathy , his eyes had turned completly black .  
>When Jasper spoke his words were blunt , but to the point , " Alice . Talk."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Esme Cullen like everyone else had watched and felt the change in Jasper as he walked across the room . On the one hand she wanted to help her daughter and on the other , she too wanted to know what the hell had happened to her family , as her eyes flickered over Alice she considered , and not for the first time tonight , just how completely broken down Alice had become . When Alice just continued to sob and rock , ignoring Jaspers "Alice . Talk. " command she decided fixing this was well beyond her capabilities , rose sadly , and walked into her husbands arms.  
>Carlisle welcomed her and pulled her to his chest , but he a spared concerned glance around the room as a near recovered Edward slipped into the room and leant against the far wall .It did not escape his notice that Peter took up a position that put him between his son and Bella.<br>None of the vampires in the room had known exactly what to expect from this confrontation but when Jasper crouched down , removed Alice's hands from her head , held them gently in his own and spoke softly , they were relieved .  
>A heavy weight had settled in Jaspers chest as he had taken Alice's hands in his . Jasper knew he was not going to like what he was about to hear and so he had decided to make use of an old army adage and get over rough ground as lightly as possible , and just throw everything he knew out there .<br>" Alice lets make this easy , i don't want to hurt you so i'l talk , and when i'm finished you can fill in the blanks. Jasper paused , he took a moment to put together what he was going to say in his head . He knew certain people would be shocked and he prepared to control everyone's emotions , if he had to take people down again , he would . When Jasper spoke his voice was deep and sombre , it caught the attention of everyone in the room instantly , no one missed a word .  
>"When we met all that time ago in that diner , you told me a story , i remember every word , some of it was truth and some of it was lie , but i came with you anyway , it was my choice Alice , if all this guilt and crazyness and fear and hate your feeling right now is about that ,then stop , cos i know . I've always known .You told me we were mates , we would fall in love and be happy together and that when we found Carlisle we would have a family and not have to kill anymore , you said you forgot your past and when you woke you were alone but you had your visions of me to guide you . I call the bullshit Ali , we'r not mates , and you do remember your past , and you know what ? I never cared about any of that because you loved me Alice , i felt it and i loved you back . So what the fuck has changed Alice ? you hate me now , you fear me , every god damn word out of your mouth for months has been a fucking lie , so you better start talking right now Ali cos I am telling you . The games over."<br>Alice had struggled in Jaspers grip as he spoke, she wanted to get away , she knew what was going to be said and she knew how it was going to end , she had accepted it already , when Jaspers grip just tightened and his powerful thighs moved to cover hers she knew there would be no escape.  
>Alice knew she was insane , she always had been , there was a reason she had been in an asylum after all . Jasper had kept Alice happy and calm and focused for so long she had forgotten what it felt like to be crazy Until the day Isabella fucking Swan took a seat next to Edward in a Biology class . While Edward had run away to Alaska , Alice had nowhere to run and she had been left to spend day after day coping with the shitstorm of visions that would drive a sane woman mad. Every plan she had made failed , every time she tried to change the future , she failed , this future was set in stone and Alice did not want to sit around and watch it happen .<br>Alice loved Jasper more than her own life . Alice needed Jasper to survive in a way he had never needed her and if she couldn't have him she wasn't going to live anymore. Alice Cullen was a scorned woman on a suicide mission and hell had no fury like hers in that moment .

Jasper had watched Alice carefully as he felt her pain and fury build he thought he was ready for anything , but when her enraged face snapped up and her wild eyes met his he found he was not prepared for the words she spat into his face.  
>" you want to know Jasper ! " she screamed " don't worry i'm going to fucking tell you . you know what you are to me . your a fucking bodyguard! . your my medication ! . You think i'm crazy and your fucking right , you don't know the half of it . My sire told me so too , it was just before i ripped him to pieces ! He told me i was crazy . Out of control he said . He wanted to leave me too . I exposed myself he said . I was too dangerous to be around he said . The volturi had sentenced me to death he said and i knew he was going to run away from me."<br>As Alice paused gasping and sobbing , the rest of the family watched horrified as Jasper sprang to his feet , but even as he took a step back Alice sprang up and advanced towards him shouting ..  
>" There's only a few vampires on this planet the volturi won't come after Jasper and you know what ? they are all here in this fucking room , why ? cos i god damn put them here! You wanna know what's changed ? YOU! that's what's changed . your gonna leave me too . you'v changed already , you don't even know why . you know what you are Jas , your a fucking idiot . That truck failed me ,Edward failed me , James failed me , You just failed me ! Everything i tried changed nothing .It 's unchangeable no matter what i do ! "<br>Alice stood still and motionless in the centre of the room , she looked around at her family's stunned faces , and then stared at the love of her existence . Alice attempted to pull herself together for the one last thing she had to say , and one last thing she wanted to do .  
>When she crouched and took the attack stance Jasper had taught her she watched as his eyes narrowed and smiled , she knew she could rely on him not to be sentimental and spoke softly in her sing song voice. " Bella Swan you fool , Bella Swan , she's your mate and i'm going to do what i should have done the first day i realised it , i'm going to kill her my god damn self.!"<br>When Alice lunged Peter was ready , so too was Charlotte , but no one was faster or more deadly than Jasper . It was so fast the vampires almost missed it . The estranged lovers tangled for the last time and burst through the wall into the outside beyond in a satanic symphony of growls , thunderous clashes and screams .  
>The vampires that remained in the room stood still and silent as they heard the sounds of what they all knew was Alice being torn to shreds . When they smelled the sweet incense like smoke , no one was surprised.<br>Less than a few seconds later to everyone's shock Jasper flew back through the hole in the wall and dived at Edward . Jasper was pissed and not controlling his strength .The plaster crumbled away behind them and they soared out into the night coming to rest atop a now crushed Volvo in the Cullen drive . The stunned family gathered outside to see Jasper straddling Edward , he was screaming , venom dripping from his mouth and his hands were once again at Edwards throat. In his rage and grief Jasper looked like a dark demon in the moonlight.  
>Edward had found himself in an unexpected predicament , he knew his life was in Jaspers hands and was terrified , his brother had him pinned in a deadly hold and was slamming his head into the remains of what once was his own car . Edward tried to read Jaspers mind to see a way to save himself but the thoughts were random and nonsensical so he screamed the words he thought might save him , " i didn't know Jasper , i didn't know. " , " Alice hid her thoughts,,you all do you know it , jasper , jasper!" he begged .<br>Unfortunately the words didn't work . When Jaspers thoughts turned to compromising positions of himself and Bella he tried another tack . Edward knew there would be no point in trying to lie and suddenly blurted . " i dont want Bella , Alice told me i did so i tried ! i never even touched her ! Jasper ! Bella's a virgin!" . This at least seemed to pull Jasper into momentary lucidity.  
>Jasper could tell from Edwards Emotions he was being honest .Edward was not part of Alices plan and was as shocked at everyone else. Edward could not have saved Alice.<br>Jasper was on the edge of loosing his temper , he knew he had to get away and calm the fuck down before he killed anyone else , but he didn't want Edward hanging around and making another attempt to suck Bella's blood . At this point Jasper was shocked he could even think rationally , but he managed to growl out " you need to get the hell away from here Edward . Right now . Go to Denali and stay there till i say otherwise ." As jumped back off Edward he roared out his command again " go! now ! run before i kill you. "  
>Jasper watched as Edward shot off to the north , and then he headed south and let himself loose . Moving as fast as he could Jasper roared and crashed off into the wilderness.<br>Bella swan had struggled to follow the nights events . They were spinning and crashing around her head out of control, she was stood in one of the holes in the crumbling remains of the Cullen's great room staring at a destroyed Volvo with a glass of chapagn and a slice of cake . Four things were clear to her at that point .Edward tried to drain her . Alice had been insane and plotting to kill her . Jasper had killed Alice , and Edward and Jasper had both taken off to she didn't know where . As Bella surveyed the remains of what was supposed to be her 18th birthday party but had turned into what was probably the world's worst domestic words buzzed in her head like " mate " and " virgin " . It was not long before things became too much for her and she gave up , letting a peaceful darkness take over her mind and body.  
>Peter had been watching Bella closely the whole night , when it finally became too much for the human he caught her in his arms easily and watched as the cake and champagn glass fell to the floor and smashed .<br>Peter surveyed the faces of the vampires and the carnage around him , he grinned , this had been better than he had even imagined and he wished he had bought a camera , the Cullen's faces were hysterical and he wanted to show them to Jasper later .They often joked in private about what pussies the cullens were .  
>Peter knew his job was to take care of Bella but he decided the major was going to need someone to talk to when he got over his tantrum and calmed the hell down , so he handed Bella off to Charlotte carefully " she just needs to sleep Charl , tuck her up in bed and see how she is in the morning."<br>Charlotte looked at Peter and knew he was going after Jasper , she trusted he would know what to do and say but still she was a little nervous . Sometimes Peter said the wrong thing ,so she watched as he ran off , and when he turned and blew her a kiss , she shouted " be careful. " .  
>Following Jaspers trail was not a difficult job . Peter knew getting close until Jasper was calm was not an option . For eight long hours he slowly yet surely followed the carnage and carcasses across the Olympic Peninsula . When Peter found the tattered remains of Jaspers jeans and smelled the hot springs Peter knew exactly where he would find him.<br>The first time Peter and Charlotte had visited Jasper in Forks they had taken off for a few days and explored . When Pete and Charl visited Jasper they always spent time with each other in the wilderness , they all liked it that way . The hot springs had been a discovery that delighted them and they had all spent a great day skinny dipping and laughing . It had been a happy time .  
>Jasper lay still and relaxed in the water , he was outwardly calm but his mind was in turmoil . When Jasper heard and felt Peter arrive he ignored him , slipping further into the warm waters , quietly soaking in the steaming heat .As Peter stripped off and jumped in to the water Jasper wondered what the fuck Peter could possibly say to make this situation any better.<br>Peter settled himself on a rock opposite Jasper contemplating exactly that , he had a few things to say but he didn't want to jump right in. After some time had passed Peter began , " Don't feel bad about Alice." he stated.  
>Jasper eyed him and replied quite seriously " i don't ."<br>Peter just nodded , "good , you should be glad you know , you found your mate! A mates a rare thing for a vampire thing to find and that shit doesn't happen every day."  
>When Jasper eyed him incredulously Peter just continued " i like her , she's kind of hot , for a human! .Did you hear she's a virgin too? you really are a lucky bastard if you think about it .she is going to make one hell of a vampire .". At the look on Jaspers face at this Peter couldn't help but chuckle.<br>Jasper just groaned and rubbed his face , " what the fuck am i going to do Pete , i don't even know if Alice's bullshit was true or not , i don't want a mate , a mate would just be a liability , i just had to kill my insane wife for fucks sake . Bella doesn't even know me, and yesterday she was with my brother!"  
>Peter just huffed , " you got a plan yet? You always got a plan major."<br>Jasper just shrugged "Nope. Not this time ."  
>Peter sighed , " well you better get one made and stop being such a fucking drama queen then eh ?"<br>By the time Jasper dived across the water and landed his first punch they were both laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

A short distance from the Cullen house at the edge of a neatly trimmed lawn four vampires stood in the dark night staring down at a small pile of white ashes and watched as the glowing embers slowly flickered out and died. They were all saying goodbye to Alice in their own way.  
>Esme sniffed quietly " poor Alice , my poor Alice. "<br>Rosalie snorted " my god Esme poor Jasper! She was just using him , all these years ! She lied to him , to us . The volturi were after her . She could of got us all killed ! I can't believe it ."  
>Emmet's opinion was similar to his mates " You think she was really plotting to kill Bella ? . She said Bella was Jaspers mate , i mean wow that's out there . Could it be true ?"<br>Esme was thoughtful , she had been considering the changes in Alice over the last few months and wondering why Alice had behaved as she had  
>" Rosalie imagine what she must have been going through . Her visions . To witness the man you loved as a mate fall in love with someone else . To see each tender moment , each intimate caress they would share . Knowing how inevitable it was that he would leave you .what would you do ?"<br>Rosalie was not convinced , " Huh , you really think she loved Jasper ? or us ? she was just selfish , risking us all to keep herself alive , manipulating everyone to keep things the way she liked them. Look at what she did to Edward ."  
>Carlisle had been listening silently ,his emotions were mixed , he wanted time to reflect and gather his thoughts and he needed to get the family back on track.<br>He sighed sadly and his eyes wandered to the flowers Esme grew alongside the house . " Esme , you should cover this up , plant some roses or something . Do it before Jasper gets back . We'r going to have to support him. "  
>As Esme nodded and wandered off to do just that Carlisle sighed again and said " I just wish she would have talked to us . It didn't have to be like this."<br>Charlotte was sat watching Bella sleep but had been listening to the conversation all the same . From her perch in the chair in Jaspers study she said  
>" Jasper had no choice . If Bella is his mate and Alice tried to kill her , his instincts would not let him do anything else."<br>In the silence that followed the vampires thoughts all went to the human girl who's quiet breathing and steady heartbeat seemed to be the countdown to what the new day would bring . Surprisingly it was Rosalie who finally spoke  
>" How will we face Bella ? what must she think of us ? . None of us noticed what was happening . Alice and Edward dragged her into our lives and we all just watched as they played with her like a doll. Edward took over her life because of some bullshit lies Alice told him, did you hear what he said ? he doesn't even want her ! He tried , he said , tried what ? Tried to drain her that's what. "<br>Rosalie's anger and distressed rant was similar to how they all felt .  
>Emmet moved behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her , " Rosie we all love Bella . We will all take care of her, she's going to understand you know how she is. Whatever happens She's one of the family now ."<br>The nods of agreement and quiet " yes's " from the rest of the house were unanimous.  
>While Esme planted roses and made a small flower bed to mark the final resting place of her daughter the rest of the vampires drifted off slowly and quietly and began the daunting task of cleaning up the destruction that surrounded them.<br>Some of them mourned Alice but vampire minds moved swiftly and as dawn broke they had all come to take things for what they were and accept the way their lives had changed .

Bella Swan snuggled into the cosy , comforting warmth that surrounded her . She had slept a long time and her body was feeling pretty good and she could smell coffee. Bella stretched out smiling , but when she opened her eyes and found she was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar room Bella stared around her confused.  
>Charlotte was sat in an armchair on the opposite side of the room smiling warmly at her and Esme was stood at the side of the bed holding a steaming cup and a plate of what Bella assumed was to be her breakfast . As Bella sat up her mind re ran the events of the previous evening . Bella groaned and ran her hands over her face , wishing she could just go back to sleep and never wake up.<br>Esme glanced down concerned , placing the cup and plate on the dresser nearby she sat on the bed and took Bella in her arms and gently stroked her hair speaking softly " oh Bella , we are all so sorry . Shhh Bella Shhh . Things will be ok . We all love you Bella."  
>Esme's body was hard and cold but never the less Bella found it comforting , she let herself be held and rocked while she considered how she felt.<br>As Bella thought over her life since the day she had moved to Forks she did not like what she saw. Bella was angry at herself , and worst of all she felt stupid .  
>When had she became the stupid girl that fell for a handsome face and clichéd words ? .When had she became the stupid girl that befriended the first person to take an interest in her? . When did she turn into the stupid girl that let other people dress her , make her decisions for her ? Control her every action , watch her every movement , hear her every word? .<br>Bella had came to Forks out of love , so her mother and Phil could get a decent start to their new marriage . She had known her dad loved her and missed her and had wanted to get to know Charlie and spend time with him while she worked at graduating and getting into a collage . When did she become so selfish . Why the hell had she let a pretty boy and a crazy girl take over her life ? .  
>When Bella's thoughts turned to Charlie she decided on two things .<br>Bella was going to change , and Bella was going to get the hell away from the crazy vampires and concentrate on the people that really loved her.  
>Bella pulled away from Esme slowly , "Esme it's ok . I don't blame you .No one is to blame except Alice and i guess she got to pay for her actions in the worst way."<br>When Bella jumped out of the bed she realised she was wearing the blouse she had on last night and her underwear , she glanced around the room and spotted her jeans and boots neatly placed on the dresser behind her , pulling them on hurriedly she continued " Esme i really have to go . Charlie's going to be worried i'v been here all night. If i am quick i can catch him before he hunts me down."  
>Esme glanced at Charlotte , they eyed each other nervously and followed as Bella dashed down the stairs , almost ran through the house and slammed out of the front door. As they stared at the still vibrating door stunned Charlotte said quietly " uh oh."<br>Bella found herself in the fresh morning outside the house staring at the crushed Volvo . Realising she had no ride home she sighed but marched determinedly off down the road.  
>Emmet and Rosalie had paused in their work of crushing broken glass into sand and boxing it up for disposal to listen to what Bella would say when she awoke . They stared at each other in the garage wondering what to do .Rosalie made a decision and smiled at Emmet saying softly " i'l take her." and climbed into her bmw , as she drove off after Bella Emmet groaned and gazed after her dubiously.<br>Bella had not got far when Rosalie pulled her car up alongside Bella and wound the window down shouting " Get in Bella."  
>Bella ignored her and continued walking but Rosalie persisted saying firmly " Bella i just want to take you home . We are all angry. Now get in the car or i will make you."<br>The car came to stop a small distance in front of Bella and Bella walked around and climbed in ,as she settled in the seat and slammed the door she huffed out angrily " Just don't talk to me Rosalie."  
>Rosalie just shrugged and replied " I wasn't going to."<br>The drive to Bella's house was accomplished in an uncomfortable silence both passengers staring stonily at the road ahead .When Rosalie pulled slowly up behind Chief Swans Cruiser Bella made to hastily exit the car but was halted by Rosalie's cold hand firmly grabbing her arm .  
>" Bella i know your angry and confused we all are but sooner or later we are going to have to talk about what's happened and deal with the consequences . I know you need time to deal with things and that's fine ,but when your ready to talk you know where we all are."<br>Bella just glared " since when did you care Rosalie ? I'm done with being played like a fool and i just want to get on with my life so if you let me go..."  
>Rosalie sighed " Maybe i don't care Bella , but Carlisle and Esme and Emmet do . Think about the things Alice said last night . You know our secrets now and so your stuck with us like it or not."<br>Bella's response was surprising , as she burst into laughter Rosalie's eyes narrowed suspiciously .  
>" Is that what this about , you think i'm going to tell on you all ? who the hell would i tell Rosalie ? Who would believe this shit? "<br>Rosalie was shaking her head " No Bella , that's not what i meant..." but Bella did not want to hear and interrupted her angrily  
>" Listen to me Rosalie . As far as i am concerned Alice's raving's last night were nothing but the delusions of an insane woman .She was playing her games and we all just went and played with her , but now we know the truth and its all over! . You should go home and take care of your precious family cos they are going to need you . I feel sorry for them , i do , especially Jasper! but it's no longer my problem."<br>Rosalie stared at Bella thoughtfully and paused for a moment but then said cautiously  
>" yes Bella but what about Jasper? "<br>Bella seemed to explode her eyes flashed and the words burst out of her furiously  
>" lets get something straight right now . I am not swapping one pretty vampire boyfriend for another . There is nothing between Jasper and me and there never will be. This mate crap is just that , crap! . I am staying the hell away from crazy vampires before they kill me. Now. Let. Me. Go.!"<br>Rosalie stared at Bella as she glared and continued to shout .Bella's anger and fury was intimidating. Rosalie was almost proud .Slowly she removed her hand from Bella's arm and then winced as the bms's door slammed shut and the glass rattled .  
>Rosalie watched as Bella stormed off into the house and grinned as Bella tripped over the step and through fell the door . " well , well ."<br>she said to herself as she drove off " Little Bella Swan has finally grown a backbone.". It was about time she ran running and screaming Rosalie thought.

Chief Charlie Swan was sat in his kitchen cradling his third cup of coffee for the morning . He had drank a few too many beers last night at the reservation with Billy Black as they celebrated Bella's birthday and talked nostalgically of days long past . He had not even noticed his daughters absence when he had stumbled into the house and fallen into bed.  
>Bella's sudden arrival surprised him but after one glance at her face and dishevelled appearance he slammed down the coffee and rushed towards her<br>" Bella! What happened ? what's wrong? " .When Bella walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him he was surprised and worried but he did not resist and pulled her to his chest enjoying a rare hug from his grown up daughter.  
>After a while he questioned again more firmly " Bella what happened.? " . Bella took a deep breath and mumbled from his chest , " i had an argument with Edward and Alice . I think we broke up. Actually i am sure we broke up . I stayed at the Cullens last night Dad ." Bella sniffed but continued quietly "I i think maybe i should make some other friends dad , i' m sure it's for the best . i'm sorry dad .i know i seem upset but i'l be ok ."<br>Charlie Swan was a wise man , he had never thought Edward was the one for his daughter , and he had never liked how fast or how serious the relationship had got .Bella was too young to settle down. So Charlie hid his delight and stroked Bella's hair offering her his quiet comfort .After a few minutes Bella pulled away and smiled up at him " thanks dad. I needed a hug . I think i'l shower and change and just hang in the house today."  
>When Bella headed for the stairs he had an idea and shouted after her " Hey Bells . Why don't you come fishing with me and Billy today ?. The young people are having a fire and a cook out on the beach tonight .You could join them and you know , keep your mind off things."<br>Bella's voice seemed happier when it floated down to him " i'd like that dad.! Give me thirty and we can go." Charlie smiled and headed for the fishing gear.  
>Later that night Bella found herself laughing at a bonfire in La Push .<br>Bella had spent a relaxing day fishing and joking with Charlie out on the water .The evening had been spent sat around the fire eating fish and burgers and listening to the stories of "cold ones" and hearing the prophecies of the "great spirit" told by a comical looking shaman.  
>When the elders had wandered off to leave the younger people to the fun Charlie had gone with them telling Bella " Bella i'm getting a ride back with Sam . Come home when you like and have some fun."<br>Bella had been surprised to see some of her friends from Forks high on the beach , Jessica ,Angela,Mike, Tyler and Ben all seemed to have made friends with the reservation crowd.  
>When the elders had leftJacob had passed her a beer grinning. Bella had shrugged and drank it .<br>Later when Mike gave her another she drank that too.

Night had fallen by the time Jasper and Peter neared the Cullen house . Peter was annoyed he was in his boxers and T-shirt . Jasper had demanded his jeans .  
>At the last mile Jasper's run slowed to a walk and Peter slowed his pace and walked beside him . Jasper turned to him<br>" ok Peter. What's your shit telling you ? i need intel."  
>Peter grinned and his eyes lit up ,he loved a strategy meeting .<br>Peter knew what he had say needed consideration though so he kept his voice calm and serious .  
>" ok major. Now one .Bella . I don't know why but i aint getting anything on your girl . She sure is an enigma . We need to keep an eye on her but i am pretty sure she aint in danger anymore but there's something."<br>Jasper just nodded . He didn't seem surprised.  
>" Two. You got a loose end somewhere , which aint like you , but something's looking to bite us in the ass."<br>Jaspers eyes narrowed but again he just nodded .  
>" Three . We should look into Alice's past. There's something to find. "<br>Jasper just shrugged so Peter continued "Finally Four. Char and i need to stick around a while, your going to need us for something."  
>Peter shook his head when Jasper went to speak and continued grinning " Major Stuffs going to go down that's obvious , but Five we'r all getting our happy ever afters! " .<br>The last was said with a confident laugh so Jasper just nodded and walked on thoughtfully.  
>Peter knew Jasper was making plans and smiled to himself as they walked quietly on.<br>When the back of the Cullen house came into view Jasper was surprised to see everyone gathered waiting for him . The love , sympathy and support was coming off them in waves .  
>As he wandered up to them he was astonished to find himself in the centre of what could only be described as a " group hug" for the first time ever in his very long long life.<br>One of the first things Jasper had noticed as he strolled into the house with the others a small time later was Bella had gone , and so had Esme .  
>Jasper was resisting asking where .<br>Peter eyed him as he watched him discussing last night's fiasco with Carlisle and Emmet patiently .  
>It wasn't long before Peter took pity on him and asked the question for him "So where's our Bella and Esme ?"<br>Carlisle and Rosalie exchanged worried glances but it was Emmet that replied with enthusiasm  
>" Man Bella was pissed off when she woke up . Rosalie took her home this morning and from what Rosie says she was spitting fire. "<br>Carlisle had been watching Jasper for a reaction but when none was given added reassuringly  
>" Esme has been worried about her. She headed over to Chief Swans house to talk to her about twenty minutes ago . I'm sure Esme will take care of her."<br>Everyone looked at Jasper , when he just shrugged silently they were a bit disappointed. Everyone wanted to know his thoughts and plans regarding Bella.  
>No one asked.<br>Five minutes later Esme's mercedes was heard speeding up the drive . Jasper was picking up anxiousness and fear from her and flashed out to meet her. The others followed sensing something was up .  
>Esme jumped from the Mercedes and found herself in the midst of a worried family . They all had questions and spoke at once .<br>" Is Bella ok ?"  
>" Esme what's the matter...<br>" what happened?"  
>" nice driving hot mamma C...<br>Esme took a moment and waited for quiet " I went to Chief Swans , Bella's at a party on La Push beach."  
>When she paused Carlisle stared at her confused but when her eyes met his she just blurted "Chief Swan stinks . The werewolves are back! Bella's at a party with wolves!"<br>While the others stood and stared at Esme Jasper shot off . He was running right towards La Push at top speed .  
>Carlisle gave chase shouting " Jasper wait! We have a Treaty...You can't go to La Push..."<br>Within seconds the others were running after them . Esme was shouting " wait! WAIT!" and Emmet was whooping like an excited child.  
>Peter and Charlotte were running excitedly at the back , hand in hand , when Charlottes sparkling eyes met Peters she shouted " i'v never seen a werewolf!"<br>Peter was laughing and when he replied his voice was almost a girlish squeal  
>" I'v never fought one either.!" .<br>Charlottes eyes wandered over her running husband . He was so handsome and sexy and they were having so much fun .  
>It was difficult to not notice that Peter was wearing the t-shirt from last night , his bright green boxers and strangely his socks and now tattered nike's ,her eyes lingered on the way his generous package swang . Even as she giggled she couldn't help but quip " i hope you dont fall out of your underwear."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Major Jasper Whitlock stood at the invisible line that marked the boundary between Forks and the La Push reservation .  
>When Esme had returned anxious and fearfully blurting her words ,all Jasper had heard was Bella and werewolves.<br>The protective instincts he felt towards Bella had burst into life yet again ,pulling him uncontrollably in her direction .  
>Jasper did not like feeling out of control .Jasper thought of himself as a master of control .<br>For over one hundred and fifty years Jasper had controlled himself and those around him with relative ease and calm.  
>In the few minutes he had spent running , Jasper had reigned his unwanted emotions in and was now back in full command of his body and mind .<br>As the others arrived and gathered around him he zeroed in on Carlisle and held his gaze ,waiting for silence .  
>" Carlisle if there are werewolves in the area we need to know their numbers and capabilities."<br>Carlisle sighed " Jasper that may be so , but we have a treaty . Ephraim Black must have died long ago , I assumed the wolves had too. When we came back here there were no scents in the area .We all checked when i showed you this of us have picked any up recently."  
>Carlisle looked to Esme " Esme are you sure ?"<br>Esme nodded solemnly " Of course i am sure , i could never forget that smell!"  
>Carlisle looked back to Jasper " There must only be one or two , maybe they are sticking to the reservation ." then he shrugged " I just don't know , but i assure you they are no threat to us . We cannot justify crossing the lines or picking a fight needlessly."<br>Jasper frowned and began to pace frustrated along the line considering his options .  
>Jasper did not care about a treaty he was no part of , but Carlisle was the leader of this coven and deserved his respect .On the other hand the irritating urge he felt to go to Bella was getting stronger , It was a conundrum he did not like .<br>Yet again Jaspers thoughts and feelings were wandering obsessively to her and it was starting to become annoying fighting them.  
>The pacing continued while the others looked on . To them Jasper resembled a caged tiger at a zoo getting ready to pounce .<br>Some of them wondered which way he would go , others were sympathetic , some of them amused. All of them wondered when he was going to admit to himself and to them the reason for his uncharacteristic behaviour and accept the fact that stared them all in the face.  
>Bella Swan was Jaspers mate and everyone could see it except perhaps Jasper and Bella.<br>Suddenly and simultaneously the Vampires all became aware of the approach of Three large creatures from the woods to the west . The steps and heartbeats were loud and obvious in the still night .The smell that floated over with the breeze was foul and unmistakable.  
>While the vampires had deliberated their actions the wolves had somehow discovered their presence and it seemed were now seeking them out.<br>As one they turned to stare into the night bracing themselves for the confrontation that was to come . The air was thick with anticipation.  
>Carlisle spoke quickly and in a vampire whisper " Peter and Charlotte should fall back out of sight . Let me Talk and do not fight unless it is unavoidable."<br>His eyes flicked to Jasper warily " remember we respect all life son. "  
>Slowly but surely three huge wolves appeared out of the forest and advanced slowly towards the gathered vampires , they were followed by two elderly human men .<br>When the wolves and men came to a stop some distance from the vampires each group eyed up the other cautiously and silently.  
>Jasper was found himself amused and somewhat calmer. He had been assessing the from wolves the moment he had sensed them and summed up the threat as Zero .<br>They were large and growling quietly through their huge slobbering jaws .Jasper wondered if the flashing of teeth was supposed to be intimidating because it really wasn't .Their emotions were also amusing the hatred and barely controlled aggression was easy for Jasper to quash .He did not need to send them fear it was there already .  
>Jasper wondered if they had ever seen a vampire before let alone the five they now faced and swallowed his laugh.<br>If Jasper was amused by the wolves the humans he found even more humorous .  
>They were old and shrivelled and of obvious native Indian descent .Jasper assumed they were some kind of representative of the leaders or elders of the tribe .<br>One of them wore an ancient and worn woven blanket as a cloak of some sort and had his hair in two long , grey braids .With feathers.  
>Jasper thought they looked like extra's from a John Wayne movie and wished he had worn his cowboy hat .<br>Time passed and eventually Carlisle whispered to Jasper " What are their intentions Jasper . Are you getting anything ? "  
>Jasper snickered and drawled quite loudly " I don't know Carlisle . Do i look like Dr fucking Dolittle ? Perhaps we should try sending smoke signals ."<br>Carlisle rolled his eyes as the quiet giggles from the others burst out and turned and took a slow step towards the gathered creatures opposite calling out  
>" Welcome . Let us talk peaceably in the spirit of the treaty to which we are both bound. I assure you none here will break it ."<br>Finally the two human men came forward . Jasper sensed their anger and fear but when the smaller one spoke his voice was strong and hateful .  
>" I am Harry Clearwater Elder of La Push , this is Quil Attura our shaman ." he paused and then continued angrily " Why have you returned here ? As your numbers increase , so too will ours . Yet again you have cursed us with your abominable presence. You should leave this place and never return ."<br>Carlisle frowned and to Jaspers disgust began to apologise " I am sorry ...  
>Jaspers patience was at an end he strode forwards menacingly and confidently , interrupting Carlisle " Watch your words fool or the treaty will be at an end and so too will you."<br>A stunned silence followed this pronouncement , broken only by the increased growling of the wolves .  
>It was then that the so called shaman gasped loudly and locked eyes with Jasper<br>" You are the warrior of whom it is told . You have destroyed many of your kind and will destroy many more .You will unite all and lead us in the final battle."  
>The strange man then rummaged in a leather pouch that hung from his belt muttering to himself. When his hand emerged he held a small red stone which he threw at Jasper and Jasper reflex's automatically caught it.<br>The others stared on confused and enthralled by this sudden and strange turn of events .  
>The Shaman continued on his voice seemed ancient and mesmerising .<br>"This is your mark .Wear it and You and only you may cross onto our lands ."  
>With this he sighed deeply and stared at the ground speaking sadly .<br>" I know why you have come . You seek your imprint but you will not find Rachel here ."  
>Jasper stared at the crazy man as taken aback and as confused as the others .<br>Finally Jasper concluded the man was making a feeble attempt to salve the tribes pride by appearing to give permission for that which he knew in reality he could not stop.  
>Jasper laughed , whatever the reason he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth .<br>He quirked a brow at the strange man and said cockily  
>" Well . I am glad you see reason . I don't know who this Rachel is but I Believe I have a date with one Isabella Swan at a party on the beach. Soo with your generous permission I shall be on my way ."<br>With a momentary turn and shrug at his family , a sarcastic grin at the wolves he turned his back disdainfully and deliberately , striding confidently off towards the beach .  
>As he felt the fear , shock and anger erupt behind him he grinned.<br>When he heard Carlisle begin to apologise for his son's behaviour he laughed and started to run .

A small time later Jasper found himself at the head of the La Push cliffs leaning against Bella's broken down truck and staring across the beach at the party below.  
>Finding the party had been easy , the pull he felt inside guided his feet like a compass to Bella , she was his north .<br>Jasper had been stood motionless and watchful for some time .  
>His focus , of course was Bella herself .<br>As the firelight danced over the people below and the waves angrily crashed into the land Jasper had listened to the laughing conversations and throbbing music that drifted up to him.  
>Jasper was watching Bella , she looked beautiful and serene. Lit up in the flickering flames and moonlight , even with Jaspers advanced vampire vision she stood out .<br>Her hips were swaying slowly to the songs that played and she was talking animatedly to one of the reservation kids .  
>Jaspers eyes lingered on the wet pout of her mouth.<br>She looked happy and relaxed , slightly smashed and very , very sexy .  
>Jasper couldn't remember seeing her so completely at ease with herself before.<br>As he picked her scent up on the wind he realised how pure and perfect it was , no longer tainted with Edwards strong and unappealing smells.  
>Even if it was slightly tainted with alcohol and human food , it was pure Bella .<br>The emotions and feelings Jasper had fought for so long were crashing into him , overwhelming him with intensity and longing and raw need , as Jasper surrendered to them his hand flew to his chest and covered his non beating heart.  
>Jasper gasped and finally acknowledged in words whispered to the wind " Bella Swan is my mate."<br>Moments later , oblivious of his bare feet, ill fitting jeans and naked chest , and in full control of his new self he strode determinedly down the beach to claim what was his.

Bella was slightly buzzed and felt great. She had drank three beers and thrown herself with determination into a party mood intent on enjoying herself and forgetting her disastrous birthday party .  
>Bella's arrival on the beach with Jacob had caused much comment and whispered gossip .<br>When Jessica had bravely asked earlier the whereabouts of Edward Bella had shrugged and loudly announced  
>" I don't know and I don't care. We broke up." the whispers and gossip had increased.<br>Bella had been perfectly aware of the speculation this news would cause and hoped when school was resumed it would be old news and have died down .  
>She had spent the evening teasing Angela about Ben , flirting shamelessly with Mike , and meeting the rest of the reservation kids.<br>She was now arguing good naturedly and laughingly with Jacob about the merits of the music that played from the ipod speakers someone had bought along.  
>She was blissfully unaware of the spectacle she was about to present to her new found friends.<br>One minute Jacob was talking enthusiastically to Bella about the next song , and the next he was silent , staring at something in the distance over Bella's shoulder .  
>Bella became aware a hush had fallen over the crowd and felt a strange tingling on the back of her neck , a sudden awareness of something behind her and to the right .<br>Unwillingly she turned slowly and found herself startled to be staring at the half naked , arms crossed , smirking face of none other than Jasper Hale .  
>As she stared Bella found herself suddenly speechless , her heart was inexplicably pounding in her chest and when her mouth opened to say something , it was suddenly dry and no words came out.<br>When Jasper reached out and gently took her hand and walked away from the gawking crowd she found herself stumbling after.  
>Four steps later Bella found her voice and burst out " Jasper what the hell...<br>When Jasper came to a sudden halt and swung around tugging her hand she found her body crushed against his, as she panted she could not help but become aware of her breasts rising and falling and hardening against him .  
>Jaspers hands wandered slowly up Bella's arms and then deliberately down Bella's back and came to rest on Bella's ass. Bella felt every inch of her body as it was pressed against the cool harness of his and gasped in reaction .<br>The atmosphere seemed suddenly still and thick with electricity , dangerous and shocking in a way Bella never felt before.  
>Without conscious thought her head tilted back and her eyes met his , they were unusually bright and reflecting the fire that danced behind them.<br>As Bella's eyes widened and sparked with an awareness she didn't recognise his mouth crashed down on hers.  
>Jaspers kiss was deep and demanding and full of passion .<br>Bella surrendered to it instantly , moaning with desire and pleasure as his tongue thrust into her mouth and tangled with hers. Her hands found themselves discovering the hard planes and muscles of Jaspers back and tangling in his hair as she lost herself in his taste.  
>When Japers hands squeezed and pulled Bella's body even closer to his and she felt the unmistakable hardness of his erection thrust unashamedly against her she gasped again and felt her knees weaken and was sure her eyes rolled back in her head.<br>This was not the gentle kiss of a boy hesitantly exploring a girls lips for the first time.  
>This was the kiss of a man claiming his woman , it was dominant and needy , full of promise . It was Heated and heavy and purely sexual in nature.<br>Bella had no choice but to respond.  
>Finally Jasper pulled slowly back and Bella found herself staring into his face , his eyes held hers as she panted against him.<br>Silently they contemplated each other , each holding the other tightly as the air around them swam,  
>thick with mutual desire and arousal.<br>Bella went to speak but found her mouth silenced by Jaspers finger pressing against her swollen lips .  
>His gaze flickered over Bella's shoulder and he said quietly " Not here."<br>Bella slowly became aware of the whoops and excited chatter from the crowd behind her ,as she realised they has observed the whole thing she blushed furiously with shame and embarrassment .  
>Jasper just grinned and chuckled uncaring. Turning and reclaiming Bella's hand he set off towards the path that led up the cliffs.<br>Once again Bella found herself stumbling after.  
>Belle was sat in the truck halfway home before rational thought returned to her . The anger was back , what the hell was Jasper playing at? What the hell had just happened ? How dare he kiss her like that!<br>Every time her eyes wandered to him he seemed to sense them and turned and grinned wickedly back . Once he had winked.  
>When thoughts of how sexy and handsome and appealing to her Jasper really was crept into Bella's head , she ruthlessly chased them out .<br>At long last the truck came to a stop outside Bella's house . Jasper removed the keys and gently placed them in Bella's hand .  
>" Go on in Darlin' . You need to sleep Bella , you will be regretting the beer in the morning."<br>Bella Glared at him " what the hell is this Jasper ? you think you have some kind of moronic vampirey claim on me now or something ? Is that was this about. ? "  
>Jasper just smiled , and replied quietly " No Bella."<br>Bella continued to glare " Seriously Jasper . What .the. hell. You think Alice's insane ideas are true because i do not . I want you and your family to leave me alone !"  
>Jasper sighed and stared out into the night , he seemed to be considering something , finally he turned to Bella and said softly but seriously<br>" I don't know what Alice saw or why she said what she did .But everyone in the family still cares about you. Don't make Carlisle and Esme mourn another child . We want to be your friend .  
>Bella , No one can tell you who to love or who to mate with , its something you have to feel for yourself ."<br>Bella huffed and sat quietly yet thoughtfully a for some time.  
>" Friends huh ?" she said eventually .<br>Jasper grinned and nodded .  
>" Then why did you kiss me like that ?"<br>Jasper laughed " Bella , Bella " he said . " The question you need to ask is why did YOU kiss me back."  
>Bella had no reply . For the second time in the same day she stormed off the drive and stumbled into the house slamming the door behind her .<br>As the door shut and the sound silenced Jasper heard her mutter angrily "asshole!"  
>Jasper sat in the truck for a long time listening to the sounds coming from the house. Soon Bella's quiet breathing and Charlie snoring was the only sound that remained .<br>Jasper continued his vigil in the truck , he was making plans.  
>Bella Swan would be his but God Damn it was going to take some work .<br>He licked his lips and smiled , they still tasted like Bella , sweet and innocent .  
>As he pondered his future he realised one thing .He couldn't wait . <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella was rudely awoken the next morning by the annoying buzz of her alarm , she groaned remembering the events of the previous evening and that today was a school day .Ignoring the thumping of her head and the embarrassing memories she dragged herself out of bed.  
>Making short work of her morning routine and dressing hastily in old jeans and a sweater she grabbed a granola bar a bottle of water and headed out of the door to her truck only to come to a shocked stop at the head of the pathway .<br>Sitting in the truck in exactly the same place as he had been last night was Jasper , he was staring at her and smiling in an amused manner.  
>Bella was not amused and stomped towards the truck angrily pulling open the driver's door and snapping out "Jasper . Move!" .<br>When Jasper just grinned and slid over with a drawled " Mornin' Bella " she sighed, climbed in and silently began the drive to school.  
>Surprisingly to Bella the short drive was accomplished in a comfortable silence , both seemingly content with the quiet and their own thoughts.<br>As Bella pulled into the school and parked she took in the crowds of students and the speculative glances cast her way she found herself suddenly anxious and nervous and unwilling to leave the safety and strangely comforting presence Jasper seemed to have provided.  
>When she turned and glanced worriedly at him she found herself suddenly gazing into his warm eyes and gentle smile and blanketed in a wave of soothing calm and for some unknown reason she was unable to look away .His face was suddenly so close .<br>Jasper seemed to be staring back at her just as captivated, yet he seemed to be looking for, or feeling for something , when he seemed to find it his grin widened and his hand reached out to cover hers and gently squeeze , as he leaned slowly closer ,Bella found herself lost in his scent and completely dazzled.  
>Jasper spoke softly yet confidently his voice commanding and persuasive<br>" Bella it's just a bunch of high school kids , it aint the Spanish inquisition . Your strong and your brave and your better and smarter than all of them . Remember that. Carlisle will have already made some kind of excuse for Alice and Edwards absence so don't worry about anything. Someone will meet you here after class's so just go and try to have a good day. Ok ?"  
>Bella smiled dazedly at Jasper and hummed in agreement , helplessly breathing in Jaspers spicy yet intoxicating scent with deep breaths . His face was so close and her eyes wandered to his lips ,they seemed to magnetically pull hers slowly closer until suddenly her warm lips were covering his icy ones is a soft , gentle , yet lingering kiss. When Jasper's lips smiled against hers she pulled back slowly and stared dreamily into his face.<br>Just moments later , Bella found herself whispering " Yes Jasper."  
>When he winked and nodded at the door with a " Don't be late . " she could do nothing but obey.<br>Confident and completely uncaring of the thoughts and words of probably the whole world , and almost chuckling she exited the truck and strode off towards her first class .  
>Jasper sat and watched grinning as Bella disappeared inside and the parking lot emptied.<br>When the bell rang and he assumed the students were taking their seats his attention was caught by the obnoxious voice of Jessica Stanley squealing  
>" Oh my god Bella was that Japer Hale in your truck! You were kissing him again! and then Lauren adding " Holy Shit Bella was he naked ? Did he stay all night ? ."<br>Jasper tensed for a moment but was pleasantly surprised to hear Bella snort and start to laugh uncontrollably and with genuine amusement.  
>The teacher called the class to order and Jasper slipped out of the truck and headed towards the forest and home . Glancing down at his still half clothed self he whispered " whoops" but then found himself laughing heartily in pure joy and happiness and running for home without a care, perhaps for the first time ever in his vampire life.<br>Jasper was still laughing as he approached the Cullen house , scoping out the house its occupants and the area as he travelled was natural to him .  
>Nothing seemed to be wrong. Everyone seemed calm and content and he found himself curious as to what had happened with the wolves after his departure the previous evening.<br>Carlisle and Esme were sat hand in hand in the garden enjoying the morning and the nature that surrounded them , they smiled at Jasper as he wandered over to them taking in his twinkling eyes and happy face.  
>Both were slightly amazed at the relaxed , smiling Jasper that confronted them and wondered where the silent , scowling , serious , sombre and sometimes scary vampire they knew had gone.<br>Both hoped it would be a while before that Jasper returned.  
>Esme smiled stating " Bella's ok ?"<br>Jasper grinned and replied  
>" Yup . Happy and healthy and safe and sound in school for the next six hours. "<br>Then paused before adding "Hopefully."  
>Esme nodded but raised her eyebrows obviously looking for more , after a few seconds Jasper continued thoughtfully "Carlisle we should gather there is much to discuss I think ."<br>Carlisle nodded and shouted "Family meeting .Fifteen minutes .Dining room!".  
>Jasper took in everyone's emotions , they were hopeful and anticipatory .<br>Jasper guessed they were hoping to be let in on his plans and that was exactly what he intended to do.  
>As he headed up the stairs to his room he felt a sudden spike in anxiety and fear and a moment later he found himself leaning against the cracked and broken door frame of his room , arms crossed and an angry , intimidating glare on his face.<br>There on his broken bed and ripped up sheets ,totally dishevelled and stinking of sex lay a naked Peter and Charlotte.  
>Jasper glared and allowed a low growl to rumble out from his chest as he took in the dented wall , crumbling plaster , scattered debris and torn up carpet.<br>Charlotte's eyes darted around the room bashfully and Peter looked everywhere except Jasper , finally he managed to mumble out to the floor nervously  
>" um , uh , sorry bro i think we got a bit carried away ."<br>Silently Jasper stalked into the closet , grabbed clothes and then entered the bathroom slamming the door behind him . A quiet giggle was heard and then the sound of water and whistling echoed through the suddenly silent house.  
>Peter stared at Charlotte eyes wide and shocked mute .Charlottes mouth dropped open but no words came out .<br>Emmet appeared in the doorway clad in his hastily grabbed boxers a second later staring into the room and said hesitantly  
>" man is that Jasper . um . you know ? whistling ?"<br>Peter nodded yet seemed confused about the confirmation , and then Charlotte whispered astounded  
>" I think he giggled too? "<br>Within seconds Rose , Esme and Carlisle had joined , crowding at the door staring in disbelief at the trashed room , the now sheet wrapped Peter and Charlotte while listening intently to Jasper as he whistled out what appeared to be oh what a beautiful morning from Oklahoma in the shower.  
>Six minutes later a freshly dressed , sweet smelling Jasper calmly walked through the room nonchalantly kicking at the debris and entered his study , as he disappeared from view he growled out playfully " nine minutes people!"<br>Amidst grins and giggles the rush to dress and gather for the meeting began .

Nine minutes later the only person missing from the dining room table was Jasper , the others were gathered eagerly awaiting his arrival and curious as to what he had to say .  
>When he walked into the room carrying a packed rucksack and stuffing files into a briefcase they were even more so .The rucksack and the briefcase were placed at the door and Jasper slid into his usual place at the table and looked over to Carlisle asking quietly<br>"Carlisle what happened with the wolves last night ?."  
>Carlisle was momentarily surprised but then his eyes it up in what Jasper interpreted as amusement with a dash of confusion and replied<br>" well ummm , to be brief Jasper the treaty remains as was , there are currently three wolves but they expect three more in the near future . Something to keep an eye on i think , but as I said they are no threat to us. They still hate us of course and I think wish nothing more than to kill us all but the treaty binds them. "  
>Carlisle then paused and seemed a little nervous and confused asking<br>" Jasper what was it they gave you ?"  
>Jasper thought for a moment and then disappeared from the room returning a moment later with the red stone in his hand , he examined it closely for the first time .<br>It seemed to be a smooth carved stone of some kind , polished smooth and red . One side was carved with a vicious looking sword and the other a shield with what appeared to be a wolves head on .Jasper thought it was kind of cool and tossed it to Carlisle for his opinion .  
>After a moments examination Carlisle said seemingly to himself " Strange . You know this stone , it's Red Jasper and the carvings are really quite skilled and inticate, i think it's quite old ."<br>Then glancing up at Jasper he continued uncomfortably  
>" The shaman seems to think you are a great warrior and are uh , here to train the wolves , protect the tribe and uh imprint or mate as we call it , with the chiefs daughter . The wolves um are not very happy about it and say you have to warned to stay away from Rachel . The um Chiefs daughter i assume . "<br>Carlisle laughed " The wolves all phased into human form and started arguing with the elder and the shaman , naked and angry it was quite the sight! . So uh yeah .We exchanged numbers and then uh . We left. It really was quite confusing ."  
>Jasper was momentarily stunned and then laughed loudly .<br>Pausing for a moment he then said quite deliberately and casually  
>" Well they got one thing right , Only i think they mixed up Chief Black with Chief Swan."<br>Everyone gasped as they realised what Jasper was saying . The gathered vampires broke out into grins and excited comments all speaking at the same time and throwing out questions and assumptions towards Jasper who was leant back , smiling smugly and seeming to be casually observing them .  
>Yet as Jasper sat and took in the storm of emotions and words that suddenly flew through the room he was taking each one in , examining and analysing them carefully as they materialised.<br>He waited patiently for quiet , and eventually he got it .  
>Then his expression turned serious , and when he spoke his voice took on the tone of command he seldom used anymore and the family quickly realised as Jasper talked there were to be no discussions or deliberations .<br>Jasper intended to get his way without opposition or argument.  
>" Bella is my mate and I have made plans . I think if Alice had not interfered and confused this issue I would have realised this some time ago and I regret the way things have happened , but what has passed can not be changed now. However it will be investigated and the truth will be known."<br>Jasper then eyed each person seriously and paused for a moment , giving them time to contemplate  
>his meaning before continuing determinedly and confidently<br>" Y'all need to decide now . You can either stay and help me or you can leave Forks till this is over but I am telling you I will be staying here with Bella until graduation , and then we will leave .It is my intention to keep her safe and then take her to my compound in Montana and change her ."  
>Again the room broke out into a storm of emotions and questions and chatter ,and again Jasper quietly waited and carefully analyzed .<br>Eventually there was a hush and all eyes seemed to be on Jasper again , each with various expressions and emotions .  
>Jasper looked to Carlisle and nodded " You have questions ?"<br>Carlisle's eyes met Jaspers  
>" We want to stay son and we support you , but it must be Bella's choice and Jasper what of Edward? "<br>Jasper's eyes narrowed and he growled quietly but then nodded and stated  
>" Bella will agree . You have my word. Edward will have the same choice I give you all ."<br>He then turned to Rose and spoke quietly yet no less confidently  
>" Rose your unhappy . I think i know why , your sad for the loss of Bella's human life and I understand that , but I believe just as Emmet was meant for you , and Esme for Carlisle , Bella was meant for me. Becoming a vampire seems to be her destiny . Even if we left now her human life would be endangered . She would not be safe, left at the mercy of Victoria or Laurant or even the Volturi . Not to mention the werewolves and any nomad that catches sight of a human with a vampire scar. She is our responsibility now and under law must be changed or die .It is her choice and no one else's ."<br>Rose sighed and seemed lost in her thoughts and sadness for a moment but then she smiled and looked at Jasper determinedly " Your right Jasper , as always , leaving is not an option for us .We want to help too."  
>Emmet grinned and whooped " Hell yeah. A newborn Bella is not to be missed."<br>Jasper nodded and smiled .  
>Charlotte chuckled and took Peters hand as he stated casually<br>" We'r with you Major .As you know. Now tell us the rest of it."  
>Jasper laughed and smiled. Things had gone as easily as he thought they would , everyone already loved Bella.<br>Now people just needed to follow orders .  
>Jasper stood and leant forward resting his hands on the table , for a moment his eyes met Peters and then again a serious calm overtook the room as Jasper spoke<br>" There's work to be done. Everyone make sure from now on your cells are with you and y'all got contact with each other at all times. Get on the net and get onto your friends . We want to know any information on the whereabouts of Victoria. I want her found . look for missing people and deaths that could be vampire in near by cities . Do not give away our location and do not mention Bella .Use the name Major Whitlock and people will tell you what they know .I guarantee it."  
>Jasper paused and grinned flashing his teeth, then continued<br>"Anyone that may have info on Alice before we met her, talk to them . Use the info we got from James and look at the records , start in Billoxi . Charl and Em might be good for that they are the best with the computers.  
>Esme make sure we are all ready to move at a moments notice just in case ,our fall back position is my Montana compound. Make sure it's ready for us. Get the details from Charlotte and use the folder on my desk in my study. I know we don't usually maintain a perimeter but i want one ran by everyone daily and kept. No more nomads will be wandering into our territory without checking in with us first and asking permission."<br>Jasper paused and nodded " I think that's everything for now. "  
>When everyone nodded and hummed agreement he looked at Peter<br>"Peter , get your bag we are taking a trip , three days maybe ."  
>Finally Jasper sat and relaxed back in his chair thoughtfully for a moment , tapping his fingernail on his teeth ,when he looked up to see four astonished vampires in front of him and the two smug one he raised an eyebrow .<br>Peter chuckled and jumped up cheekily saluting and quipped " yesssir. "  
>As Peter left the room Jasper eyed his family , slowly his eyes turned black and his expression became cold and intimidating , a shiver of fear lightly crept around and touched each vampire present .The atmosphere was suddenly chilling, even to them. In a blur of movement Jasper stood and stared down the room and then in a voice they had never heard from him before ordered in a deadly calm<br>" While i am away look after Bella. Take shifts . Someone ride to and from school with her. Every day .No accidents. No Werewolves . No mistakes. If anything life threatening happens, change her. Then call me .Am I Understood ? "  
>Peter returned and stood silently for a moment at Jaspers side , he had heard Jaspers last order<br>and his stare was almost as scary as the Majors . Side by side ,muscles tensed and in a confident stance , arms crossed , with the scars on their necks and arms they made a formidable sight .  
>For the first time the Cullen vampires saw a glimpse of the man that had became a fearful legend to those of their kind that had live long enough to hear or tell of him.<br>Comparing the vampire that stood in front of them now to the quiet , withdrawn easy going vampire they knew was awe inspiring and yet terrifying.  
>That he loved them and called them family was a relief.<br>When Jasper finally turned and grabbed his bag and briefcase and left the room he was satisfied , he was confident his orders would be followed , mainly out of love, and care for Bella , which made a nice change , but also out of fear. In Jaspers experience fear and self preservation was as reliable as the dawn.  
>Jasper chuckled silently as he climbed into the jeep and waited for Peter . If the Cullen's wanted to continue to hang with him they need to know the Major , they needed to learn to be cautious of him and they needed to toughen the fuck up for what was to come. The beasts were rattling around inside his head and they wanted their mate .<br>Jasper hoped no one was stupid enough to get in their way .  
>Peter crossed the room and kissed Charlotte's lips , he smiled sweetly and whispered<br>" See you in a few days . Do what the Major said and don't worry bout us ."  
>When he reached the door he turned back and winked<br>at the still silent room drawling " It's fun when the Majors around aint it folks ."  
>He laughed loudly as he left.<br>As the jeep sped off down the drive Rose sighed looked at Emmet and commented  
>" They took your jeep babe. "<br>Emmet laughed and stood up stretching unnecessarily  
>" Rosy I don't even care . We got things to do anyway ." and then he sighed and said to everyone's amusement<br>" You know I think I have a man crush on Jasper . "  
>Charlottes laughed but then said quite seriously<br>" Honey I think Jaspers little holiday is over . Major Jasper Whitlock is back in residence and y'all wanna be wary , not meanin' to frighten ya here but annoyin' the emo Jasper you know is one thing , his beast will kick your ass good and then laugh about it with you after.  
>Now Major Jasper Whitlock ? you piss him off and his beast will have you in pieces and be flicking a flame at you while he decides if your worth bein' put back together or not .<br>If your ever unlucky enough to see the Majors beast , when he's really , really pissed off y'all be standin' in the vampire ashes that are floatin' around the sky like god damn weddin' confetti while your getting ready to explain why half the god damn state is dead or burnt to the ground and the rivers are running blood red. Cos saying the God of War passed through just don't cut it anymore . "  
>Charlotte giggled and then sat and sighed nostalgically into the now shocked and again silent room , after a while spent lost in pleasant memories she glanced at her watch and said<br>" What time Bella finish her lessons ? I wanna hit the computer and get on my phone , so who wants to take first shift ? "  
>Esme seemed to come out of a dream like trance and said " I will ."<br>Charlotte nodded and then said " I think the rest of ya wanna run that perimeter and hunt and then get to work .Let's see if we can sort some of this shit out before the Major gets back ."  
>Everyone was in agreement , just as they reached the door Carlisle suddenly stopped and put his hand on Charlottes arm asking<br>" Charlotte where do you think Jasper and Peter went ? "  
>Charlotte sighed and rubbed her face<br>" I Don't know Carlisle but when Jasper took Peter I guessed they would be looking for trouble. "  
>Then she shrugged. " He didn't want us to know or he would of told us."<br>When Carlisle looked concerned she patted his shoulder and said comfortingly  
>" No need to worry Daddy C they can take care of emselve's no problemo's" and grinned .<br>Carlisle laughed momentarily and unconvincingly, and then said quite seriously  
>" It's not them I'm worried about . It's everyone else! "<br>Charlotte laughed and left the room shouting " Lets get to work!."

Peter and Jasper were half way to Seattle before a word was spoken . Jasper sat happily speeding along listening to the radio.  
>Jasper occasionally looked across at Peter and grinned , he could feel Peters frustration and curiosity and was enjoying his annoyance.<br>Finally seconds before Peter broke and asked ,Jasper annoyingly told him exactly what he going to ask " We'r going to Jenks first Bella needs papers ."  
>Peter grunted . " Got pics?"<br>Jasper laughed " C'mon i aint a amateur. I stole her passport last night while they were sleeping."  
>Peter laughed " Nice. The chief of police's house too. She going to be a Whitlock then ?"<br>Jasper nodded " Of course."  
>Peter shrugged " What then ?. "<br>" Denali."  
>Peter laughed " Edward?."<br>Jaspers eyes narrowed and he thought for a moment " A few things."  
>Peter sighed , and sulked a little " C'mon Jasper this aint war anymore just god damn tell me.!"<br>Jasper growled warningly.  
>Peter raised his hands and huffed out " Fine. Fine."<br>Jasper laughed again but after a few moments said quietly  
>" The nomad laurant and Edward need to be interrogated .I want to talk to Eleazar , he might have info from his Volturi days on Alice and I wanna ask him about Bella's gift , we should be prepared for that . Besides the Cullen's have loose lips. The Denali clan know about Bella and that she is human. They need to know she is mine and be warned Whitlock style ."<br>Peter quietly thought for a while " Your right . Everyone that knows about the Cullen's human is a risk. We don't want the Volturi or nosey visitors turning up while she is human or a newborn. You think that's what's gonna bite us in the ass?"  
>Jasper shrugged " Nah i think its Victoria I want that bitch found and Laurant is the best lead we have . Exposing ourselves to our mates aint something the Volturi bothers about . Lot of vamps mate with humans .As long as they end up changed it aint a problem."<br>Peter couldn't help saying  
>" yeah but bro , usually a vampire recognises his mate , grabs em , fucks em then drains em to the point of death , then bites em and waits for em turn. So they can do it all over again ."<br>Peter Grinned and laughed , then added  
>" Well cept the drainin' part course , can't do that twice . Unfortunatly .Still that was my plan."<br>Jasper growled and slapped the wheel , denting it .Emmet was going to be pissed.  
>Peter pretended not to hear Jasper mutter " God I wish." and held his laughter in . Of course Jasper could feel it and the punch that dented his arm painfully was not totally unexpected.<br>Time passed and Seattle neared before either spoke again . Peter had been thoughtful and was ready to speak  
>" I think you got everything covered . Nothings pinging me . My shit is silent. You covered all bases as usual Major it's a good plan."<br>Jasper laughed but then growled out menacingly  
>" Believe me I intend that everyone that knows about Bella to be silenced to my satisfaction or dead within the week . If we learn what the fuck Alice was up to along the way all the better . If Edward knew something or pisses me off in any way he will be in pieces and wrapped up in pretty pink boxes for Bella's turnin' gift before i can say mine asshole!"<br>Then Jasper growled out  
>" The faster we can get to the fuckin' , drainin' and bitin' the better for me . But i can't see Bella agreeing with that before graduation and settling her family affairs . I dont want her a pissed off newborn and naggin' me about that shit it for all eternity.!"<br>During the rant the steering wheel recieved another dent , or three .  
>Peter laughed all the way to Seattle .<br>Peters shit was telling him that he needed to buy pink wrapping paper.  
>As they left the car and headed towards the unfortunate Jenk's offices Peter slipped on his shades to cover his red eyes and began a lively rendition of " Happy Days Are Here Again."<br>Jasper was still growling and muttering under his breath .


End file.
